1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to manufacturing technologies and, more specifically, to an improved label structure and a method for obtaining such label structure.
2. Background
Labels comprised essentially of the following are already known: a label body, the surface of which is turned inward, which has a printing layer comprising the label itself and the surface turned inwards, and has adhered thereto label(s) containing gift(s), coupon(s) or similar products, which may be accessed and used according to their characteristics by the final user of the product with such label affixed.
Notwithstanding such kind of label being proper for its intended purposes, in certain applications, it would be advantageous to provide a better confinement of the labels containing gifts, coupon or others when the label is applied, thus avoiding an attempt of undue access thereto. It would also be advantageous to provide a continuous surface throughout the back area of the label body, comprised of the labels and a frame surrounding the labels, which avoids the creation of occasional marking of the label edges on the outer surface of the label body or avoids the formation of interstitial between the upper and lower edges of the label body and the surface of the receiving package, which facilitate the undue access to the labels or the penetration and accumulation of dirt or other aggressive agents or that facilitates said upper and lower edges of the label body to get caught inadvertently in any other surface and tear up the label body.